


7/11

by Ksoonyg



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ramen, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksoonyg/pseuds/Ksoonyg
Summary: In which she meets another that loves ramen as much as she does.





	7/11

**Author's Note:**

> hello! its the first time im posting here and i dont really now how to work this thing, so forgive me if i fuck up somewhere sjfjfjfnes
> 
> youre free to help me like bless idk what everything iS

###  I'm Hired?

###    
  
  
  
Walking across the isles, you picked up more than you could manage- cheese, hotdogs, vegetables, mushrooms, egg, kimchi and even a packet of seaweed.  
  
Rushing over to pay your items, you ran back to the isle to grab your last item- an instant noodle bowl.  
  
The cashier looked at you weirdly for having so many things, but nonetheless scanned in your products. You paid and thanked the cashier- even if he had given you a look.  
  
You had just been in Korea for the past one month. Sure you could be such a great cook, but right now you are a struggling student, paying off your apartment bills and others. Besides, you do not have groceries, what could you even cook?  
  
Going over to the microwave and hot water, you slowly added in your products, keeping the egg, kimchi, seaweed and cheese for last.  
  
In that moment, the bell above the door rang, signalling a new customer. You continued doing whatever, humming at the same time.  
  
At the corner of your eye, you saw the man who had just grabbed a ramen bowl and paid, not caring to pick up other ingredients. You snickered under your breath- how can anyone _not _put in other ingredients in their ramen bowl?__  
  
The man shuffled beside you, giving you a look. You stared back, then down at his single, lonely bowl and held in a laugh. The man, from what you deduced, looked in his mid-twenties. Wearing a mask and cap, you raised an eyebrow and went back to your cooking, humming as you waited for your noodles to cook.  
  
"So you add stuff to your noodles?"  
  
"Miss?"  
  
You jumped a little- you didn't know that he was talking to you.  
  
_Well, you're the only one in the store, dumbass. Who else would he talk to? ___  
  
You mentally scolded yourself before turning to the man.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, it makes it tastier."  
  
Your five minutes were up (in your mind it was up) and you hurriedly added in your cheese and preserved hanjuku egg into your noodles. The man watched beside you and you tried not to spill anything.  
  
Once done, you looked at your noodles hungrily, carrying it over to a nearby table. The man followed, sitting across from you.  
  
Raising another eyebrow, you spoke,  
  
"You know there's another available seat, right?"  
  
He nodded, but he eyes your noodles.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see how that works," he pointed over to your noodles with a pair of chopsticks, "I've never seen someone cook instant ramen like that before."  
  
"Well, do you wanna try?" You blurted.  
  
Instantly, his ears went red. Yours did too- you surprised yourself. You didn't know the man, yet you offered your food to him.  
  
_Well done, dumbass. He's gonna eat the whole thing now. ___  
  
You pushed the noodles towards him (you can't just go back on your words, that's a little stupid) and nodded to him.  
  
Gingerly reaching over to pull his mask down, you tried to hold back a gasp.  
  
_Shit dude! Wow such a coincidence- how did I manage this?! Lucy would be so proud of- ___  
  
"Wow! How did you- It's just a packet of instant ramen and you transformed it into something delicious-"  
  
"You can have the whole thing."  
  
The man instantly choked,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can have the whole thing, Hoseok-ssi."  
  
Your ears grew redder, this time spreading to your cheeks. You ducked down, almost wanting to go hide in a hole.  
  
This whole time, you were humming along to one of your favourite songs; I'll Be There. Little did you know the man who wrote the song was beside you.  
  
"Ah, a monbebe?"  
  
You nodded your head carefully.  
  
"Yeah. Crazy huh?"  
  
Wonho now smiled, that stupid little smile that made your heart beat so fast all the time, and raised a hand.  
  
You glanced at it, then looked into his eyes. He nodded and you placed your hands in his, hoping you weren't sweating.  
  
_Holy shit- I am- Lucy is going to kill me isn't she? ___  
  
"I, Shin Hoseok, Wonho of Monsta X, hereby hire you to be our personal ramen maker."  
  
Your jaw dropped. Is that job even possible?  
  
You laughed, "Nice joke Wonho."  
  
His smile dropped, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
_Shit- did I say something wrong? ___  
  
"No miss, we're really looking for someone who cooks. Kihyun kinda sucks."  
  
Flabbergasted, you tried to get out of his hands, only for him to hold you tighter.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you drop by the office, say I sent you. I'll come by the management and explain everything. Here's my contact. You do have Kaokao right?"  
  
"Yes? But I don't understand-"  
  
"You're hired."  
  
"What do you- Are you for real?"  
  
"Yes Miss-?"  
  
"My name's Kierra,"  
  
"Ah, Miss Kierra," he paused, testing the name for the right pronunciation.  
  
You shivered, never knowing that your bias saying your name would make you squirm.  
  
"Miss Kierra, I'm not kidding. Just drop by the office. I trust you know where it is?"  
  
You nodded slowly, still unable to comprehand everything.  
  
Wonho put a hand on your shoulder,  
  
"Welcome to the family, monbebe." 


End file.
